


Their bedroom

by una000



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/una000/pseuds/una000
Summary: He wants him to touch. Because he loves him.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Kudos and comments inspired me to fanartwork.(*'ω'*)


End file.
